Pack Mom Who?
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Jackson is an idiot. Isaac is upset. Stiles is confused and Derek just has a headache.


Pack Mom Who?

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Derek/Stiles

Rating: PGish

Warnings: Angsty feels

Summary: Jackson is an idiot. Isaac is upset. Stiles I confused and Derek just has a headache.  
A/N: For my bestie b/c she deserves some pack feels. :)

**1/1**

It wasn't unusual to walk into the once charred and burned Hale house and still be amazed at how far it had come in such a short amount of time. It blew Stiles mind every day that the pack had been able to not only work together and accomplish something but that it had also brought them closer together because of it.

Thinking about the new and improved Hale house only made Stiles think of how far the pack had come. If someone would have told him a year ago that he'd be friends with Jackson Whittemore and actually enjoy hanging out with the other boy, Stiles was sure he'd of laughed himself silly. As it was, they were friends now. The entire pack were closer than Stiles could ever have imagined them being.

Dropping his book bag inside the entryway of the house, Stiles kicked off his shoes and rounded the corner to enter the kitchen. It was gorgeous, if Stiles was being completely honest with himself. Just like the rest of the house, it was perfect.

If it seemed like Stiles was in love with the house, well, that was because he was. He found himself spending all of his free time in the house, with or without the rest of the pack being there. It had been difficult getting his father to understand him, and his almost physical need to be there, but in the end with Derek and Scott explaining everything to the Sheriff, it had worked itself out.

While Stiles started his afternoon routine of making a snack for everyone as they made their way in from whatever after school activity they had, he let his mind wonder to the past two years. Never mind the Argents, or the Kanima or even the Alpha pack. After all of that, after surviving all of it, nothing would have mattered if everyone had kept on like they were. Always fighting and arguing over something. Never agreeing on anything. Never listening to anyone, sometimes not even Derek. So Stiles did what he could. He stepped up and offered his friends help in whatever form they needed it in.

It hadn't taken long before Isaac started showing up in Stiles' bedroom at night to sleep. He might have been the first person Derek bit but Stiles' considered Isaac the baby of the pack. In the back of his mind though, where no one could hear him, Isaac was his baby. Shortly after Isaac, it was Erica that started coming around more, taking Stiles up on his offer to help her however he could. If she needed to talk, Stiles listened. When she wanted to learn how to bake, Stiles was the one who helped her. While Boyd stayed mostly to himself, that didn't mean he didn't go to Stiles if and when he eventually needed something. It wasn't as often as the others, but he still came to Stiles the night before his first date asking for help on where to take her. Stiles did it all, whatever his pack needed of him. All the while dealing with Jackson' and his holier than thou attitude about not needing to be a part of a pack.

With Jackson came Lydia, who Stiles was sure he'd always care about, but being with the lovely Ms. Martin was no longer on Stiles' 'To Do' list. Eventually Allison and Scott became AllisonandScott again, even after everything that happened with her crazy grandfather. It took time, and patience, mostly for Derek and Isaac but in the end, Allison was just as much a part of their pack as anyone else was.

A slamming door broke Stiles from his thoughts. He smiled. The pack was home and just in time too. Grabbing the tray full of cookies he's prepared the night before, Stiles made his way towards the rowdy yells and chatter coming from the Den.

"...saying that if anyone is pack mom its gotta be Allison."

Jackson's voice stopped Stiles in his tracks.

"And I still say you're insane." Erica snapped. "No offense, Allison."

"None taken." The girl in question replied.

Hoping that none of the wolves in the next room caught his quickened heart rate, Stiles cleared his throat as he entered the room and sat the cookies down. Too afraid his voice might crack in front of his friends, Stiles just smiled at them as they began to devour their snack.

Taking a step back away from the hungry teenagers, Stiles made the mistake of catching Isaac's eye. Offering him a small smile, he turned and made his way back into the kitchen.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Stiles muttered to himself, not caring if anyone with super werewolf ears heard him. He was an idiot and deserved any and all humiliation that came. How he ever could have thought that his, _no not his_, that Derek's pack might see him as-Stiles stopped his train of thought completely because it was stupid and he was apparently insane.

"Stiles!" Erica's scared voice pulled Stiles from his thoughts and sent him running back towards the den.

"What's wro-" Before Stiles could finish his sentence he found himself with an armful of werewolf. Isaac to be exact. "Isaac? What's wrong?"

"He just started shaking and, and I think he might have been crying." Erica said.

"He was whimpering." Scott added, a look of deep concern on his face.

"Isaac, baby, what's wrong?" Stiles' hold on the taller boy tightened when he heard him whimper.

Isaac whimpered again, hiding his face in Stiles shirt.

"What happened?" Stiles hissed at his packmates. Isaac was fine not a minute ago and now? Now the poor boy was a mess.

"Nothing!" Scott answered immediately. "We were just talking, all of us, talking! No one was even really saying anything to him." Scott quickly reassured Stiles.

"Then why do I have an armful of upset werewolf?" Stiles snapped, his arms tightening around the shaking boy.

"McCall's right," Jackson huffed. "He wasn't even in the conversation."

"What were you even talking about?" Stiles asked, momentarily forgetting what his friends had been saying only minutes before.

"They were just teasing me, is all." Allison answered, her voice a light whisper.

"What? About being pack mom still?" Stiles murmured.

Isaac stiffened in Stiles' arms.

"Isaac?" Stiles asked, taking a step back so he could look the taller boy in the eye.

"You were hurting." Isaac said.

"What?" Stiles gasped.

"I could feel you," Isaac said. "You were hurting when you walked into the room and heard what they were talking about."

Beside of them, Jackson scoffed.

"Why the hell would Stilinski be mad about what we were saying?"

Isaac turned towards Jackson, eyes flashing a bright yellow.

"All beauty and no brains," Isaac hissed. "You fucking idiot."

Stiles had no idea how in less than fifteen seconds he went from holding an upset Isaac to screaming for Derek to break up an inevitable right between Jackson and Isaac.

Fangs bared and eyes burning red, Derek appeared out of nowhere, thank God Stiles thought, and pulled Jackson back before he could do anymore damage than he'd already done to Isaac's face.

"Both of you calm down NOW." Derek snapped. Almost immediately both boys were human again, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. "Explain." Derek ordered.

"Jackson's an idiot." Isaac said first, practically growling.

"Maybe tell me something I don't already know." Derek sighed. "If that's why you're both fighting I'm going to leave and let you finish this yourselves."

"You will not!" Stiles snapped. "Stupid, moronic werewolves! Jackson!" Stiles, again, snapped.

"What?" Jackson at least had the decency to look scared.

"For attacking Isaac and making him bleed you're on trash duty for the rest of the week." Jackson's angry protests fell on deaf ears. "And Isaac, for snapping at Jackson and calling him an idiot-"

"Fucking idiot." Erica corrected Stiles, a smirk on her face.

"-fucking idiot then, thank you Erica, you'll be doing dishes for the next three nights."

Isaac lowered his gaze as he nodded his head.

"You also have to tell me what happened before. What was wrong?" Stiles asked, pulling the other teen down onto the couch beside of him.

Derek stood back, slightly amazed that his betas listened to Stiles as well as they did. If he were honest with him thought, it wasn't new. Since the pack had worked through most of their issues with each other it was almost immediate that the betas listened and took orders from Stiles as he were their Alpha.

"I was...mad." Isaac said sounding as if it pained him to admit it.

"That much I gathered, thank you, Isaac. Why exactly were you mad?" Stiles asked. "Besides because Jackson being an idiot."

Jackson could only glare harder.

"Because. Because how anyone could think Allison is our pack mom, it, its just stupid. And insane. Therefore, Jackson is an idiot."

Stiles mouth fell open in surprise.

"No offense to Allison but, she's nothing like a pack mom should be."

"What does it even matter? We were just kidding." Jackson muttered.

"It matters because you upset Stiles!" Isaac yelled.

"I-what?" Jackson seemed legitimately confused.

"Who takes care of us when Derek's not around? Who helps us with our homework and takes the time to make sure we study for our tests? Who makes our dinners and snacks and who, who makes sure we all have our favorite desserts at least once a week at dinner? Who does our laundry, and cleans our rooms? Who, Jackson, who listens to you when you need someone to complain to about whatever you and Lydia are fighting about this week?" Isaac's voice was rushed, and shaky, and Stiles felt like the air had been completely sucked out of his lungs.

Turning towards each member of the pack, Isaac continued to question them.

"Who did you go to, Erica, when you wanted to learn how to bake your grandmother's special cookies?"

Erica bowed her head.

"Stiles."

"Who sat up with you for an entire weekend, Scott, and made sure you studied hard enough to pass your Chemistry test?"

Scott's eyes fell on Stiles' shocked expression and smiled.

"Stiles."

"And your big date with Melinda, Boyd? Who helped you get ready for it?"

"Stiles." Boyd smiled.

"And I know for a fact that Stiles has made emergency runs to the drug store for every girl in this room whenever they needed something." Isaac stated, eying Lydia and Allison. "And he listens to me when I need to talk about my dad. And yeah, he holds me when I cry about being alone. But. But I'm not. Not really. I have a pack mom and an Alpha and a pack who I'm pretty sure would kill for me and there was only one person who made me realize that." Isaac turned to face a stunned Stiles. "And it wasn't Allison."

"So you got upset and nearly tore Jackson's head off because he said Allison was the pack mom when really, its Stiles?" Derek questioned, trying desperately to keep his tone of voice even.

"Yes." Isaac answered immediately.

"Kids." Derek muttered. "I'm letting you deal with this, mom. Daddy has a headache and the kids are your problem tonight." Derek smirked as he turned to leave the room. "Come to bed though when you get them all settled."

Stiles hadn't thought it possible to be completely speechless. He'd been wrong before though and it seemed he was going to continue being wrong where Derek was concerned.

"Did he just-" Scott started only to have Allison shush him.

"Sorry, Stiles." Jackson said before Stiles could react to anything.

"Yeah, sorry Jackson's an idiot, mom." Erica said, smirking at him.

"Erica!" Jackson yelled as he chased her out of the house.

"Make sure they don't kill each other!" Stiles called after Boyd, Lydia, Allison and Scott.

"Yes, mom!" The four teens called back.

Stiles groaned.

"Stiles." Isaac's voice made Stiles raise his head from where he'd let it fall to the back of the couch.

"Yeah, pup?"

"You're okay with being our pack mom, right?"

Stiles smiled. This was why Isaac was his favorite.

"I am." Stiles said and kissed the top of Isaac's head before standing and shooing him out of the house. "Make sure no one seriously hurts anyone out there?"

"K, mom." Isaac said before running out the door after the rest of the pack.

Stiles sighed as he turned to make his way upstairs.

"Derek Hale, so help me god, the next time you decide to out us to our entire pack, INFORM ME FIRST!"

Derek's surprised laughter rang throughout the entire house.

**End. **


End file.
